


I do bad things (for the sake of good times)

by broodygayLexa



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayLexa/pseuds/broodygayLexa
Summary: Ava + summer fair = mischief
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	I do bad things (for the sake of good times)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this came out of a little writing challenge from discord, I don’t even know, it just poured out into my notes app.  
> Title is from Church by Aly & AJ, which, seems fitting if you ask me.

It was one of those days where it seems like nothing has or will happen all day and Ava decided that hell, it was the middle of summer, they lived close enough to the beach to sneak out and go to the small fair she had seen a couple of days ago on the way back from a clothes run to the town with Camila, nobody would notice, it would be fine, she’d only be out a couple of hours tops and by the time she got back everyone would have been none the wiser.

What she didn’t take into account was that Camila had seen the way she looked at the fair from the passenger side window and that she lived with an elite sect of nuns prepared for any and all eventualities who had a very strict schedule. A schedule in which she took part, with both training and study sessions all throughout the day. 

Needless to say when Ava hadn’t shown up to calligraphy lessons with Beatrice her entire plan fell to ashes. Beatrice had taken no time to ask the others if they’d seen the Halo Bearer and when all of them answered in the negative they went to her room, only to find it empty. 

“Where could she be? She’s usually late to her lessons but she never misses them, she’s been very outwardly proud of her improvement” Beatrice mussed out loud. 

Camilla made a face, debating with herself if she should say anything or just make it seem as if she didn’t know exactly where Ava was, Mary seeing her expression pretty much sealed Ava’s fate, though. 

“You know where she is, don’t you?” The older woman asked in a matter of fact tone. 

Camilla winced, “I’m pretty sure she’s at the beach fair... I saw the way she looked at it from the car the other day.”

The other three let out a sigh and Lilith just walked away with a “not my problem”.

“I’ll go find her.” Beatrice shook her head as she stepped away from the remaining two. 

“Ava will be fine, right?” Camila asked turning to Mary. 

“Oh I’m sure she’s okay, Beatrice would kill her if she were anyone but Ava, but there’s a chance she’ll rip her a new one, depends on how annoying Ava gets.” Mary chuckled before going off to keep doing her thing.   
  


* * *

  
A little while later and Beatrice reached the beach, the lights and the loud music and the bustle of the people looking for a good time could make it a bit hard to find Ava but she would find the girl and perhaps even drag her by the ear all the way back to Cat’s Cradle. 

Beatrice made a pass around. The perimeter of the festivities and found virtually nothing, or so she thought, when she was about to step into the fair grounds she heard a familiar voice. 

“Can I get a large blue slushy and a hot dog?” Ava was almost yelling to make herself heard over the music and didn’t hear Beatrice step right behind her. 

The woman from the food truck worked on pouring the slushy while a cook in the back prepared the hot dog, in no time the food was set on the counter and the woman leaned a bit forward “3,50 euros, kid, does your friend want anything?”

Ava was about to pay when she heard that last bit, which froze her half way and made her both drop her money and gulp in fear before turning around with a wide, scared smile. “Beatrice! H-hi! So nice to see you here!” She didn’t know her voice could get that high, but apparently it could. 

Beatrice shook her head at the woman from the food truck who was still looking at them expectantly and gestured for the people behind Ava to go on ahead before giving the younger girl a look and starting to walk off. 

Ava grabbed her food and yelled thank you over her shoulder before following after Beatrice. 

Once she caught up to her she took a drink of her slushy and a bite of her hot dog before making up the courage to speak. 

“So maybe I shouldn’t have snuck out. Are you pissed?” She let out quickly before going for another sip. 

“You’d think knowing that you wouldn’t have done it, and yet...” Beatrice decided that trying the tough act could be a good idea, maybe scare Ava a bit into thinking more about the team and less about only herself. 

“You’re mad at me.” Ava muttered matter of factly. 

“Ava you need to understand that you’re very important and that sneaking out is not a thing you have to do. We were worried until Camila told us where you could be. You’re lucky Mother Superion doesn’t know about this or you’d be scrubbing the floors for the next week.” Beatrice wasn’t even looking back at Ava, who stayed a couple of steps behind in fear of this brand new side of Beatrice she was seeing. 

The nun hadn’t even asked, she was just making her way back to Cat’s Cradle and Ava just had better be following. 

“You’re mad, aren’t you? Look I’m sorry I missed my calligraphy lesson but I saw the fair and I just wanted to come see it, I was gonna be here an hour, two tops and be back.” Ava had been anxiously eating and drinking until she finished and rushed over to a recycling bin to dispose of her cup and the napkin, which she hadn’t used. 

“Your lesson? Ava you were gone, the lesson is not important, anything could have happened to you, have you seen the news lately? Do you know what happens more and more these days around this kind of events?” Beatrice stopped walking and turned to look at Ava. 

Ava opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before actually speaking, “I have the halo...”

“Halo or not, things happen to people, you’re strong, you’re competent enough to defend yourself, but I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” Beatrice let out a sigh before speaking again, “two years ago some sisters came down to the fair, after much begging to Mother Superion, she caved and let us come for a few hours of fun, we ate, played a few fair games and were back in the allotted time. The next morning I recognized a face in the news, a young couple had been killed by thieves over a motorcycle right next to the fair.” 

“Okay, yeah, bad shit happens to good people, but are you mad at the situation or at me? I still don’t know” Ava asked in a low tone. 

Beatrice gave her an incredulous look, “You know what? Both, I’m mad at both. I wasn’t necessarily mad at you before but am mad now.”

“What? Why?!” Ava exclaimed. 

“We’ve been walking for ten minutes and you’ve asked if I was angry at you at least four times.” Beatrice stated. 

After a few moments of silence Ava spoke in a low, almost mumbled, tone, “Sorry, Mary told me I could get annoying. It’s just... at St. Michaels the nuns weren’t very nice, and sister Frances could be very passive aggressive. Before Diego got roomed with me I could spend days without speaking to another person and most times that was because Frances said so.”

Beatrice deflated, dropping the whole act, “Oh, Ava...” but the other girl didn’t let her continue. 

Ava held up her hand and shook her head, “No, I’m not after any kind of pity, I just want you to understand why I kept asking if you were mad.” She shrugged, “you’re uh... you’re kind of important to me and I don’t want to be in your bad books.”

“You’re not.” Beatrice smiled softly. “And if you wanted to go to the fair you just had to ask, we would have asked Mother Superion for a few hours, like every other year.”

“I guess it’s too late for that now...” Ava kicked a small rock out of her way as they started walking again. 

“Nonsense, she doesn’t know about your solo adventures, and I’m sure the others will be happy to unwind with some loud music, greasy food and fair games.” Beatrice turned to Ava with a mischievous smile, “And tell you what, win me something and I might look past the fact that you decided to skip my lesson to go to the fair on your own.”

“Deal!” Ava grinned. 


End file.
